Hey Phil
by Cassandra Hope
Summary: Dan needs help with his video. Phil is always willing to help. (This isn't fluff or smut.)


**Hello! Here's a story I wrote after one of my posts reached over 3000 notes (even though I've only got around 50 follows...goodness knows how the world works), which got me thinking more about what living with another Youtuber must be like...especially when they need a willing extra...**

**This isn't my usual story. This isn't my usual story at all. Why am I writing this. I'm cringing.**

**This isn't exactly fluff, and it isn't exactly smut. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daniel 'danisnotonfire' Howell, or Phillip 'AmazingPhil' Lester. **

**Neither am I a Phan shipper, in the general sense. Whatever they have between them, anyone can see that they do love each other. Only they themselves know the extent to which that love goes, and we must appreciate what we are given.**

**Moving on from that.**

* * *

Phil flopped down onto the sofa, grabbing the remote as he fell, intent on having some relaxing alone time with the TV and the internet while Dan filmed his video. Knowing Dan, he'd be another three hours trying to find the right lighting and exposure for each shot, and finalising the hastily scribble ideas on his script into proper words. If everything went to plan, they'd be able to eat before seven.

Through the walls he could hear a muttering of 'hello! Hello. Hello? Helloooooo-oh. Hi!' Dan was probably just about to film then. Good. Phil wanted to go buy a bar of dark chocolate to try out a mousse recipe later, and the sooner Dan was done the sooner they could go out. He yawned and curled into the cushions. Dan hadn't mentioned needing Phil this week to help him film, thankfully, as some weeks consisted of 'hey Phil' every five minutes as a new idea for a shot struck. Not that he didn't want to help, but sometimes being strangled over and over again got a bit tiring. It wasn't for nothing, of course. Dan usually had pretty good ideas for his videos, so he had gotten into a habit of absentmindedly replying 'OK' every time he was asked.

He must have fallen asleep then - sleeping at two am every day probably wasn't the best idea - and he opened his eyes to see two _very close _brown eyes staring intensely down at him.

Phil jerked back with a yelp.

Dan pushed himself away from the sofa. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Well, I did, I called you and you didn't answer so I came out and you were asleep, so I figured 'better not', but you're awake now anyway...er, sorry?"

"It doesn't matter." Phil drew a hand over his eyes. "Are you done already? I wanted to try the mousse tonight."

Oh great. He knew that embarrassed look.

"Actually..." Dan hesitated for a moment. "Actually, I kinda need your help to film a scene. It's not a big deal, really, I could always do it tomorrow. Or I could just cut the scene, I guess, it's not going to change anything."

"No, it's fine. Do you need me to film you, or do you need an actor?" He glanced at the clock. He'd only been asleep for two hours. At least Dan hadn't come up with an idea later.

"This time, I think I need to film you."

Phil raised his eyebrows, moving to the landing. "Corridor shot then?"

"Bedroom."

He frowned.

"My bedroom."

"Hmm." Phil turned towards the right door. Dan usually reserved his bedroom for the vlog part of his videos, not the skits. Well, at the very least the fans would enjoy this.

The red light of the camera winked at him as Dan closed the door.

Dan moved over to his wardrobe and began rummaging through it as Phil sat down on the bed. "I'm revisiting some of my older videos - you know, when I only had like, fifty subscribers." He pulled out a box and set down on the bed, before giving Phil a strange look. "Hold out your hands."

Phil did. "Why do you need me then? I'm not really in any of your first videos - woah, wait, what are you doing?"

Dan didn't look up from where he was wrapping a piece of cloth around his wrists. "What?"

"Dan, why are you tying me up?"

"You might want to shuffle back." Dan pulled the knot tight. "We did this before for my 'How to Befriend your Favourite Internet Stars' video, remember?"

For some reason Phil felt a flood of relief - though what for, he wasn't quite sure. He moved back on the bed, allowing Dan to tie his feet together. It did feel a bit strange, to be honest. The first (and only) time they had done this, they were both young, and the thought of doing something that was borderline kinky had sent them into giggles before they managed to film the semi-serious shot. At least this time the tape was being abandoned - eeexcept now Dan was blindfolding him.

"Right, I'm done. Just hold on a second, I need to get something from downstairs. Try not to move around too much, you'll fall off the bed." Maybe Phil was being paranoid, but there was an almost gleeful tone in Dan's voice. Before he could ask anything else, he heard the door open and close.

So he waited.

And waited.

Still waiting.

Surely it didn't take more than ten minutes to find something? Maybe Dan had forgotten where he had put it. Maybe he'd gotten distracted by some show on TV and forgotten about his roommate. Maybe he had fallen down the stairs. Maybe -

The door opened and closed.

Silence.

"...Dan?'

He could hear someone breathing.

"Dan, seriously, what are you doing?"

To his disbelief, the person (which was hopefully Dan, dear God, and not some mass murderer) climbed onto the bed, across the bed, and_ onto Phil._

_"_Ok, Dan, I know I said I was in a hurry, but you could at least explain the scene to me."

The cold metal tip of a curved object touched his lip, and he would have jerked away except Dan's hand (yep, definitely Dan) was gently cupping the side of his face, encouraging him to open his mouth. Surprisingly, rather than some horrible mixture he was expecting as a prank, smooth, rich, creamy chocolatey goodness slid off the spoon. He swallowed. When the spoon pulled away, he stayed still, realising that Dan wasn't going to reply him. Slowly, spoonful after spoonful, he ate the mousse.

When the last mouthful was finished, the weight on top of him vanished, and he heard a bowl being set down. Fingers trailed behind his head and removed the fabric, revealing Dan.

"Was it good?"

Phil blinked. "Excuse me?"

Dan calmly set the cloth down, working at the knot around his hands. "I made the mousse last night when you were out. Was the mousse good?"

He felt slightly disorientated at the odd behaviour of his best friend. "Yeah...yeah, it was good. I...congratulations? I'm glad you didn't burn the house down...or something."

Dan moved off the bed, leaving Phil to untie his feet. "Melting the chocolate was probably the hardest part. I'm happy you liked it. I'm going to make dinner now."

Phil breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. He wasn't going to get any explanation about what had just happened. If Dan didn't want to talk about something, he wouldn't. The best he could do was to ignore it, and help him with dinner. He paused at the door, glancing back at the room.

The red light of the camera winked at him.

* * *

The next morning, Dan uploaded his video. That he had filmed two nights ago. Of him making mousse.

* * *

**Well, there we go! I hope you enjoyed...whatever this is. I know for sure now that if I can't write this without squirming, I definitely cannot write smut. Reading someone else's work and writing it yourself are two very different things.**

**Much love, Cassie.**


End file.
